


The 5 Times Dan Thought Phil Was Going To Propose And The 1 Time Dan Gave Up

by i_craft_ladders



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_craft_ladders/pseuds/i_craft_ladders
Summary: What the title suggests. Based off of the Tumblr post: fivesecondsathedisco(.)tumblr(.)com/post/117040782277/okay-but-imagine-dan-accidentally-stumbling





	

The first time Dan thought Phil was going to pop the question was when he accidentally found the ring box.

"Phil, have you seen my phone anywhere?" Dan was flipping their flat upside down searching for the one thing he treated as his lifeline. He crammed his hand between their couch cushions looking for it.

"No I haven't." Phil called back from the kitchen. "Have you checked your bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Well, have you checked my room?"

Dan pulled his hand out from inside the couch. He hasn't thought to look there. He does spend an awful lot amount of time in that room that it practically became theirs.

Dan scurried off to Phil's room and began checking under every stray sock and in every drawer but he still couldn't find it.

His last resort was checking the bed to make sure he hadn't accidentally fell asleep with it in the bed with him. He flipped over the covers and checked under the pillows. He was ready to give up but decided to take a peek inside the cases of the pillows. He stuffed his hand in each one and snatched something inside the fourth. He's sure he found his phone a little too quickly as a glint of hope sparkled in his big, brown eyes.

"Ah ha!" He pulled the object out and is shocked to see what was instead held in his hand, a small, black, velvety box.

Dan stretched out his hands and held the box out as far away from his face as possible. "It can't be!" He was alarmed, this was clearly a ring box and there was no other reason for Phil to have a ring except for... "He's going to propose." Dan gasped forgetting all about his cell phone for a moment.

He dared himself a quick peek at the ring inside. It was a beautiful silver band with little diamonds around it. The ring was simply gorgeous but Dan had no more will power to stare at the band, clearly Phil wanted to keep this a secret so Dan quickly replaced the ring back in the pillow case and put the room back to the way it was before going back to his phone hunt, although his mind still wandered back to the glimmering band waiting for him back in Phil's room.

**_—_ **

It was a week after Dan found the ring. Phil still hadn't proposed and Dan was beginning to feel antsy.

Every once in awhile he would drop subtle hints to Phil:

"What a beautiful tier cake. It would make such a wonderful wedding cake. Don't you think so, Phil?"

"Oh look at those beautiful flowers over there. That's the kind of flowers I want decorating my wedding."

"This park would be the most amazing place to get married in. Don't you think?"

As well as many other things he would add into their regular conversation.

To say Phil was impressed with Dan's hints was an understatement. Within the first three days of Dan dropping the 'm' bomb Phil realized what Dan was up to.

Yes, he very badly wanted to marry Dan, he even had a ring he bought a couple months ago hidden and waiting to be used, but with their schedules there was never a good time to ask the question, plus he wanted to propose at the right spot. He was planning a nice vacation, probably going back to Japan, after their schedules died down and ask there, but he couldn't do it now. However, he thought he'd have a little fun with Dan.

Dan was getting himself ready for their monthly radio show. He was popping his earrings in as Phil walked into his room to check on him.

"C'mon, Dan, we have to get going."

"Just a sec- Shit!" Dan dropped one of his earrings on his bedroom floor.

"Don't worry, you finish getting ready, I'll look for your earring." Phil got down on his hands and knees and began feeling around for the small black piece.

He found it laying next to Dan's butt chair and carefully picked it up. He studied it for a moment and decided now was his chance to fool Dan.

"Dan?" Dan, who was busy checking his outfit over again to make sure everything was perfect, turned around to look at Phil who was knelt on one knee on the floor with his hands hidden behind his back.

Dan gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Was this the time? Was Phil going to ask now?

Phil presented his earring. "I found it."

The glow on Dan's face disappeared as he took the earring from Phil. "Thanks" he mumbled before inserting the earring in the hole punched in his ear.

Phil stood back up. "Now let's get to the studio."

Dan sighed. "Yes. Let's."

**_—_ **

Phil knew what he did and although he felt bad for disappointing Dan it was kind of fun to prank Dan for once.

His chance came again a couple days later. Dan was in his sofa crease browsing through Tumblr as per usual. Phil was getting ready to go out with a couple of his friends back North when a clever idea struck him.

Phil came hopping into the lounge as he tried slipping into his shoes. Dan had paid no attention to his boyfriend's entrance which was perfect for Phil to pull another proposal prank on Dan.

Phil got down on one knee right in front of Dan and began to tie his shoe. He pretended to clear his throat to get Dan's attention.

Dan looked up from his MacBook and looked down at Phil. This was definitely the time. Dan's heart began to race as the two men looked at each other.

"Dan?" Phil started.

Dan bit his lower lip. "Yeah?" He could feel the anxious smile he couldn't contain grow on his face.

Phil stood up and gestured at his wardrobe which caused Dan's smile to fall. "Does this look okay?"

Dan swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. "Oh..." He buried his face back in his laptop. "It looks... Good..."

Phil sighed with relief. "Good." He leaned down and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips. "I love you. See you later."

"Yeah," Dan huffed, "love you. Later." He never looked back at Phil.

**_—_ **

Dan was beginning to run out of patience, but he still tried to remain optimistic. He knew Phil was going to propose to him sometime. When that be, he didn't know, but every time Phil got on one knee he felt hope run through his body that this time was the time.

The fourth time, they were filming a video.

It isn't unusual for them to film videos. As usual, they were goofing off. Phil pulled out his plush totoro and threw it at Dan, causing the brown-haired boy to laugh as he picked the totoro off his lap and tossed it around a bit, causing him to drop it on the ground.

Dan didn't think of it and wasn't planning on picking it up. Phil gave it a minute before he decided to get down on the ground.

Of course, Dan totally forgot about the totoro and as excited as he was they were still filming. He had no idea what was going through Phil's mind to propose now. Was this how they were going to come out to their viewers?

"Dan..."

Dan blushed as his smile grew and glowed. He looked up at the camera that was still rolling. "Phil, is now the right time to be doing this?"

"Why?" Phil handed the plush totoro to Dan. "You dropped the totoro." He said as if his intentions were obvious.

Dan's radiant smile faltered. Even if this wasn't the right time he was still hoping it was the time and that part would have later been edited out. He still took the totoro from Phil and they continued with the video.

**_—_ **

"And here's Panic! at the Disco's new song, Victorious." Phil announced the next song about a month later on their radio show.

The two boys took off their headphones and fixed their fringes.

Dan grabbed their whiteboard. Sometimes he and Phil would write things like "request a song" or draw silly things during songs. Their radio show was recorded and viewed live on Radio 1's website for anyone to see so they would do things to keep their audience entertained.

Dan began drawing a silly doodle on the whiteboard and accidentally dropped the marker he was using.

Phil used this for another false proposal. He kneeled down.

Dan was very skeptical this time. He still wondered if this was the proposal but he still kept on his toes.

"Dan Howell..." Phil started as he took Dan's hands in his.

"Maybe this really was the time? But right here? In the studio?" Dan asked himself. He noticed everyone watching the two of them .

Dan's face flushed bright red. His heart raced, it almost felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. This is it.

"Will you... Stop dropping things?" Phil chuckled. He picked up the marker and handed it back to Dan. "Jeez!"

All the color drained from Dan's face as he, maybe too forcefully, ripped the marker out of Phil's hand.

"Thanks" He said through gritted teeth. "I'll try to keep that in mind next time." He forced a fake laugh.

The song was coming to an end so Dan and Phil rushed back to their spots at the control panel and put their headphones back on.

Phil decided that he teased Dan long enough. He was going to make Dan mad if he kept these shenanigans up. Phil decided that he was going to propose to Dan.

Dan was pissed at Phil. He wasn't going to take these false proposals anymore.

**_—_ **

Dan isn't particularly an early riser but he had to get out of the house before Phil woke.

He made his way to the closest jeweler and walked straight inside. He had no time to spare. He searched up and down the glass cases full of necklaces, bracelets, and rings trying to find the right ring to propose to Phil with.

He settled on a sparkling gold band with 3 small rubies on the front. It was perfect.

The ride home felt like the longest ten minutes in Dan's life.

**_*_ **

Phil awoke to find the apartment completely empty. The door to Dan's room was wide open but there was no Dan inside. Naturally, Phil began to panic. He checked the lounge and the office and the kitchen but no sign of his boyfriend anywhere.

He quickly grabbed his phone off his bedside and texted Dan, hoping to get a reply.

Phil began to wonder if Dan decided to leave him, of course that was just his anxiety speaking as he knew Dan well enough to know that Dan would never walk out on him.

Luckily, Dan texted back almost immediately

_"I'll be home in ten minutes ily <333"_

Phil sighed with relief. Thank God Dan was fine, but he still had to get himself ready in ten minutes. There was no time to plan something big and dramatic. Phil threw on his best flannel and pants and sprayed himself with his best cologne before grabbing the ring and hiding it in the front pocket of his slacks before he went to wait in the lounge for Dan to arrive back home.

**_*_ **

Dan could feel his cheeks burn as he approached the door to his home and ascended up the stairs, ring in hand.

He called Phil's name and the man called back immediately. "I'm in the lounge!"

Dan stopped in front of the closed door to their lounge to hide the ring in his coat pocket, fix his hair, check to see that his outfit of choice was in perfect condition, and his breath didn't smell bad before opening the door to the unlit lounge (?) where Phil waited for him.

Dan went to turn on the lights but Phil stopped him, gently placing his hand on Dan's and slowly moving it down to his side.

Luckily the blinds were drawn open so there was enough light to see each other and around the room.

"Phil"

"Dan"

"What's going on here?" Dan let out a small chuckle.

"Setting the mood, sorry there's no cheesy music."

Dan laughed harder as his cheeks reddened. He wasn't sure what his crazy boyfriend was up to this time, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Well, I have an important question to ask you."

"As do I." Phil replied. "Which one wants to go first?"

"Let's ask at the same time?"

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dan nodded. "I have a pretty good idea I know where this is going."

They both reached into the pockets where the rings hid and presented them to the other person.

"Will you marry me?" They asked together, and then giggled.

Both men were crying now as they placed the rings on their fingers. They leaned in for a kiss. All was perfect now. They were both excited to open the next chapter in their lives.

Dan was most excited that Phil actually did it this time.


End file.
